Chipper
Not what you were looking for? See Chipper (disambiguation). Main = Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. (Chipper & Sons or CAS for short) is a free-to-play game developed and released by Scott Cawthon originally for mobile devices in 2013 and later released for Windows PCs in 2015. It follows a story of a lumber company ran by Chipper, a humanoid beaver who's son, Tyke (the player character) has to do certain objectives, ranging from collecting a certain amount of wood, talking to other characters, building a specific thing and playing minigames throughout the game. Description Welcome to Beaver Forest, where little Tyke is about to venture out into the world for the first time! You'll plant trees, chomp trees, and build a wide variety of things using the lumber that you gather! Find trees and cut them down to collect the wood. Take the wood to Mr. Chipper (your Dad) and he will make lumber for you. Using that, as well as the items you collect, you'll build things ranging from Lumberbots, to Totem Poles, to Crab Cabanas, and in the process you'll unlock new and more advanced blueprints! There are also plenty of mini-games offered by the inhabitants of the forest, each rewarding you with unique and helpful items, such as fungal fertilizer and storm callers, which can summon a rain storm at the press of a button to help your trees grow! -Do favors for the other creatures of the forest and they'll send helpful items to you through the mail! -Create Lumberbots to chop wood for you while you're away and they'll send you lumber in the mail! -Five mini-games; including island jumping, mushroom bouncing, and termite treasure-hunting! -30 blueprints to unlock! -Over 50 items to collect and use in your creations! -Earn Beaver Coins by building things and use them to buy pets and power-ups! References in other games Due to CAS being one of the main inspirations for Five Nights at Freddy's, creator Scott Cawthon has added several references to the game in that series. Five Nights at Freddy's While the original Five Nights at Freddy's itself doesn't have any references to CAS. Though Scott Cawthon has confirmed in an interview that before the release of the game he was planning the fourth character to be either a fox (which ended up winning), a wolf or a beaver. He commented on that saying that he decided against that because he thought that was too on-the-nose from Chipper. FNaF World Chipper's Revenge is a character which appeared in FNaF World as a secret boss. He has a resemblance to Lumber Bot 5.0 with the only exceptions being a key on the back of him, missing a pair axes and a lighter color in general. He is one of the hardest bosses to defeat in FNaF World. In FNaF World's 2nd update, eight new playable characters were added to the game. One of those characters was Chipper. To unlock him, you have to beat the Chica's Magic Rainbow minigame in under 3 minutes. His attacks are Mimic Ball, Buzzsaw and Hocus Pocus. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator One of the phases in FFPS was the pizzeria building phase where you could add decorations and animatronics to your own pizzeria. One of the animatronics you can buy is El Chip which is a mexican-styled beaver which has a striking resemblance to Chipper. He is found in the Rare Finds Auction folder and purchasable for $32000. Ultimate Custom Night In UCN, El Chip makes another appearance as one of the 50 customizable characters in the game. He is the mascot of El Chip's Fiesta Buffet and will sometimes cover your screen with an ad for the business. You can simply close the ad by pressing ENTER. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted In HW, one of the many prizes you can earn by completing minigames are El Chip's Tortilla Style Tortilla Chips and its' Bold and Spicy variant. Freddy in Space 2 In FIS2's third level - Cosmic Freeway a spaceship with Chipper, Tyke and the Termite King can sometimes be spotted flying around in the background. It flies randomly and cannot be interacted with in any way. |-|Gallery = Main CAS Icon.jpg|Icon 1 CAS Icon 2.png|Icon 2 Gamejolt Page Thumbnail.jpg|Gamejolt Thumbnail Banner.jpg|Gamejolt Banner Screenshot 1.png|Gamejolt Screenshot 1 Screenshot 2.png|Gamejolt Screenshot 2 Screenshot 3.png|Gamejolt Screenshot 3 Screenshot 4.png|Gamejolt Screenshot 4 Category:Games